<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雷声与摇篮曲 by GinnySue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190709">雷声与摇篮曲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue'>GinnySue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>生活中没有可怕的东西。只有需要理解的东西。德拉科·马尔福正在用最奇怪的方式帮助金妮·韦斯莱理解她的恐惧……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雷声与摇篮曲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/728781">Thunder and Lullabies</a> by Cadaverous Apples.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        那天晚上，她睡不着并不是因为失眠。金妮能感觉到暴风雨即将来临。它使她骨骼打颤，全身汗毛都竖了起来。甚至还没有开始下雨的时候，一种冰冷的恐惧就已经紧紧地攫住了她的心。她通常无法分辨——至少在陋居是这样的——但是在霍格沃茨这座巨大的石头城堡里，一切似乎被放大了一百倍。带电的空气沉甸甸地压迫着女生宿舍，几乎让她喘不过气来，喉咙里仿佛灌满了糖浆。</p><p>        她估计在暴风雨开始之前，她至少还有半个小时。她有半个小时去寻找一个安全的地方。通常情况下，她会跑到与她最亲密的哥哥的床上。在她小时候，是弗雷德和乔治，等他们搬出去之后，是罗恩。不幸的是，金妮很清楚，罗恩和赫敏经常一起待在有求必应室里，所以她知道，他可能不在宿舍。</p><p>        金妮在床上看向窗外。幸好外面漆黑一片，但是她知道，不祥的乌云正慢慢向她逼近，她现在随时能听到——或看到——她的恐惧之源。她不能不待在安全的地方，就让那种事情发生。</p><p>        她很快排除了她宿舍里的所有女孩。在这种时刻，金妮坦然地承认，只有更加高大强壮的男性保护她时，她才会感到安全。</p><p>        说她老派也好，但是经验告诉她，跟一个女孩躲在一起是行不通的；她想起四年级时的一件事，不由打了个寒颤，当时她和卢娜·洛夫古德在一起学习，卢娜被迫把金妮交给了塞巴斯蒂安·布拉德利，他是拉文克劳的六年级学生，也是魁地奇球队的一员。卢娜选择塞巴斯蒂安，是因为他的保护本能和魁地奇能力，知道他能成功分散金妮的注意力。</p><p>        而且他有着草莓金色的头发，和韦斯莱家族的红发很接近，金妮立刻放松了。那晚紧紧黏着塞巴斯蒂安唯一的好处就是她又多了一个哥哥。他经常和她通信，向她汇报他的爱情生活、他作为韦斯莱魔法把戏坊巴黎分店经理的工作以及法国时尚。她还从他那里收到了许多所谓的法国时装，尽管有一些非常不合适。</p><p>        有一个品味不错的异性恋男性把你当成妹妹还是有不少好处的，金妮也享受着这个非韦斯莱也非大难不死的男孩的哥哥的宠爱。</p><p>        说回手头的问题，金妮也知道，她不能去找哈利，因为她现在和他有点不愉快。就在他和秋·张的重要约会之前，她无意中拿他测试了她哥哥们的阳痿产品，这使他大发雷霆。她觉得她叫醒他之后，他很可能会对她施咒，而不是做一个友好、体贴、善解人意的代理哥哥。</p><p>        金妮把其他格兰芬多男孩考虑了一遍，认为尽管他们都有所谓的勇气和骑士精神，但是他们不适合做她的保护盾，让她依靠，等待暴风雨结束。纳威有点娘娘腔，西莫可能只是想利用他的爱尔兰魅力来占她便宜，而迪安不幸是她的前男友。科林·克里维虽然和她同龄，但还是有点胆小，而且金妮有些厌恶他对哈利·波特的崇拜，尤其是她现在和哈利起了争执。</p><p>        而其他男孩，她甚至不想费心考虑和列举他们的缺点，这意味着这座塔楼都不可能了。金妮想，她也许可以溜进厨房，躲得远远的，这样就听不到雷声了，于是，她偷偷下了床，经过睡得正香的室友，走下了楼梯。</p><p>        走到公共休息室里，她才意识到她的穿着不适合去城堡的其他地方，那里肯定比温暖的格兰芬多公共休息室要冷得多。她光着脚，穿着短裤和破旧的背心，不过她觉得在暴风雨来临之前找到一个安全的地方更加要紧，所以金妮继续走出了肖像画洞口。</p><p>        天色已晚，大多数人已经睡着了，但费尔奇和级长们还没有停止巡逻。金妮认为她必须格外小心，才能溜进厨房而不被人发现，所以她飞快地穿过走廊，留心不让脚过于频繁地碰到冰冷的石头地面。</p><p>        每经过一扇窗户，她都不敢往外看，生怕看到一道明亮的闪电。但她还是要看一看，确定那里什么也没有。等她走到二楼时，她还没有听到雷声，她的恐惧越来越强烈。金妮知道它要来了；她能感觉到猛烈的暴风雨，一切似乎都屏住了呼吸，这种感觉特别明显。</p><p><em>        暴风雨前的宁静，</em>她痛苦又讽刺地想。可惜她并不宁静，恰恰相反，她此刻感受到的恐惧，虽然不及她真正听到隆隆雷声或看到预示闪电即将到来的闪光（她父亲这样叫它）时，但也相差不远了。</p><p>        金妮沿着主楼梯朝一楼走去，眼睛紧盯着巨大的窗户，希望暴风雨至少能等到她来到地下，看不到天空的时候。不过，她运气不佳，因为就在这时，她看到了一道耀眼的白光，她吓得愣在原地，一动不动。</p><p>        金妮听到远处的隆隆雷声时，这才意识到自己屏住了呼吸，她忍不住发出了尖叫。她紧闭双眼，艰难地喘息着，她慢慢地分析，她最好还是继续去厨房。她已经放弃了找个人，抱在一起，勇敢地度过暴风雨的希望了。现在，她只祈祷厨房在地下深处，这样暴风雨就能离她远远的了。</p><p>        金妮哄着自己的手松开紧紧抓住的栏杆，还没等看到下一道闪电，就拔腿跑下楼梯，一心只想着逃离暴风雨，找到一个安全的地方。去一个看不到闪电听不到雷声的地方，她就会没事了，也不会那么害怕，她真怕下一次雷声响起时，她的骨头会被震出来。</p><p>        她在走廊里飞奔，根本没想过她会不会被抓住，被关禁闭。另一声炸雷让金妮绊倒在地，蜷缩成一团。她模糊地意识到，她去的不是通往厨房的那条走廊——凭借穿透皮肤的寒意，她肯定她其实去了地牢——但她不在乎了。</p><p>        她紧闭双眼，用力抱着膝盖，等待雷声停止。她感觉每一次震动都像是要把她震成碎片。雷声停下后，她颤巍巍地想站起来，却悲惨地失败了，最后只好紧紧抓住一幅画像。里面的人嘲笑着她。</p><p>        “你害怕小暴风雨吗？”他轻蔑地问。金妮试图瞪他，但她站都站不住，更别提瞪眼睛了，效果自然很糟糕。反正也看不到。那些该死的火把哪儿去了？金妮生气地想。</p><p>        “闭嘴，你这个了不起的怪人。”她从僵硬的嘴唇之间说出这几个字，第二波雷声在城堡里回荡时，她呜咽起来——但是没有倒下。她怎么会认为雷声不会传到地下呢？地下的情况似乎更加糟糕，雷声被墙壁放大，声音也不能从窗户传出去。她在心里诅咒自己，竟然会如此愚蠢。金妮十分肯定，一只弱智的弗洛伯毛虫也会比她更有头脑。</p><p>        “粗俗似乎不适合优雅少女。”他傲慢地哼了一声。她眯起眼睛看向他，用被吓傻的大脑慢慢消化着他那华丽的绿色长袍、束成马尾的黑发、锐利的灰眼睛和苍白皮肤。他比大多数肖像画都要年轻——看上去二十五岁左右——但是，当金妮心怀巨大恐惧，勉强站起身时，他那贵族气质的脸上满是嫌恶。</p><p>        她觉得她应该认得他，但是，再次响彻走廊的雷声让她立刻把这事给忘了。她仿佛觉得那幅肖像画也因为雷声而震动，她又呜咽起来，放开了它，不由自主地蜷缩在地上。她紧紧地抱住膝盖，痛苦地轻声呻吟着。雷声响得越来越频繁，金妮很想哭。要不是冰冷的恐惧攫住了她的感官，使她心惊肉跳，她大概早就哭了。</p><p>        雷声再次穿透走廊，金妮低声哀号着，蜷缩得更紧了。德拉科·马尔福就是这样发现她的。</p><p>        他的第一反应是恼火。过去的两个小时里，他都在巡逻，没有发现有人溜下床。谁会在这样的夜晚外出？你能感觉到空气中的紧张，让年纪小的学生几乎吃完晚饭就匆忙上床睡觉了。他通常的乐趣被毁了——像斯内普一样恶毒地破坏情侣们——他认为今晚，以及他用来突袭学校里接吻圣地却徒劳无功的两个小时，都被浪费了。</p><p>        但是，就在他自己学院的走廊对面，萨拉查·斯莱特林的肖像画下面，蜷缩着一个小小的象牙色人影，像一片树叶一样颤抖着。德拉科停住脚步，观察着那个女孩。这里几乎没有灯光——斯莱特林在他们自己的地牢里能自如行动——所以他也看不出什么来。</p><p>        他立刻推断出她不是斯莱特林，因为没有一个优秀的斯莱特林会在公共场合屈服于这种恐惧。拉文克劳也不可能，因为他们通常都很有逻辑，不会害怕雷声这样自然的东西。格兰芬多也很容易就被排除了；他们充满了无用的勇气，不是吗？而且这里离他们的小塔楼有点远，格兰芬多不会来这里游荡。那就只剩下赫奇帕奇了。</p><p>        德拉科·马尔福讨厌那些傻笑的赫奇帕奇，他平时就不得不跟他们打交道，所以在这样的夜晚，他实在不用对她好一点，请她进去喝杯茶。</p><p>        “宵禁后还在走廊里逗留，赫奇帕奇扣十五分。”他冷冷地厉声说，已经打算离开她，回到斯莱特林的公共休息室。那一团小小的人影发出模糊的尖叫，德拉科翻了个白眼，断定她顶多是一个三年级学生，因为她那么小，显然因为半夜被人发现而吓得要死。</p><p>        然而，雷声在这时撕裂黑暗的走廊，如同一支仅由鼓手组成的疯狂乐队，他立刻改正了他的看法，那一团——他没凑得太近，看不出她背后的深色头发到底是什么颜色，不过他猜是深棕色——呜咽起来，然后动了。她像闪电一样——想到这个讽刺的词，他忍不住在心里暗笑——展开身体，以猫狸子的速度朝他爬过去，紧紧地抓着他的大腿。</p><p>        德拉科被这个动作吓了一跳，然后才意识到，这个人肯定不是三年级学生；三年级学生不会有此刻紧贴着他左腿的胸部。她的腿也紧紧缠绕在他的腿上，她的脑袋塞进了他的膝盖之间。他既想再给赫奇帕奇扣分，又想知道她到底是不是赫奇帕奇的学生，因为他不记得在那群蠢蛋之中见过这样有天赋的人。</p><p>        雷声平息后，他听到了喃喃低语，这使他有些困惑，直到他意识到，这声音来自此刻紧紧抱着他大腿的女孩。他稍微俯下身来，想听清她在说什么。</p><p>        “该死，该死，哦，天啊，我想要我妈妈，这是最愚蠢的主意，该死，该死，该死，我应该待在塔里……”她对着他的腿喋喋不休，双手紧抓着他的腿，让他觉得血液都不流通了。德拉科恼火地叹了口气。</p><p>        “我不是你妈妈。”他指出，因为他不知道该说些什么。他在巡逻时不经常遇到这种情况，所以这对他来说很新鲜。他的话没有引起任何回应，他正要再说些什么，却不得不等着走廊里的雷声和她的哀嚎声再次停止。他暴躁地想，尽管她身材很好，但显然脑子不怎么样。</p><p>        “喂。你害怕闪电。”他说，试图将她从腿上甩掉。可是她的手似乎抓得更紧了，这让他怀疑她是否经常锻炼。她也许能和克拉布扳手腕并获胜。“我很偏爱我的左腿，所以趁我罚你跟斯内普关一个月的禁闭并亲自诅咒你之前，你能不能快点滚开？”他厉声说，又晃了晃腿，示意他在跟她说话。</p><p>        她发出了轻轻的“咿”声，在德拉科看来，这根本不算回应，他刚要说话，就又被雷声打断了。他真的开始恼火了，尤其是她一听到雷声，就变得完全不讲道理，她不留神的话，他也没法好好地斥责她。雷声的回响终于消失后，她深吸了一口气，好像让自己冷静下来，然后将脑袋探了出来。</p><p>        她抬起了头，德拉科眯起眼睛看着她。当他意识到，他在黑暗中根本看不清她时，他低声咒骂着，拿起魔杖施了“荧光闪烁”。突然出现的亮光让她又低下了头，但是这给了德拉科观察她的机会。</p><p>        他立刻认出了她。当你看到一头红色卷发和破破烂烂的衣服遮不住的长着雀斑的象牙色皮肤，这并不是很难。他只能想到，他刚才觉得她的胸部很不错，幸好学校里剩下的那个男性韦斯莱是最笨的。如果他们发现他那样想他们的妹妹，他就死定了。</p><p>        她的脸离开他的膝盖，抬了起来。当她意识到她紧紧地搂着德拉科·马尔福的大腿时，她脸上的惊慌暂时盖过了恐惧。哦，天啊……她想，在她听到雷声时，她根本无法理智思考，必须集中注意力才能不让自己吓得晕倒。</p><p>        “马尔福。”她说，内疚地抬头看着他，仍然有些害怕。“很抱歉，”她立刻道了歉。“你看，我通常会去找弗雷德和乔治——你知道，我的哥哥——问题是他们不在霍格沃茨，所以罗恩是我的备选，可是过去几个月里，他都跟赫敏在有求必应室里寻欢作乐，我不知道能不能在宿舍里找到他，其他格兰芬多男孩都不适合当避难所，因为哈利生我的气，在他跟秋约会之前，我害他阳痿了，其他人也不行，所以我想去找别人，然后我看见了闪电，所以我想如果我能躲到地下——”</p><p>        隆隆雷声传来，她又将脸埋在他的腿上，急促的话语变成了模糊的尖叫。德拉科表情惊奇地看着她。她刚才说话一口气都没喘吗？</p><p>        他漫不经心地猜想，她接吻时是不是可以一直不用换气，然后立刻打消了这个念头，因为他考虑亲吻有六个哥哥的宝贝妹妹，他们会使他身处险境。</p><p>        “你看，黄鼠狼。我真的不关心你是怎么或者为什么来到这里，”他非常缓慢地对她说，试图强调一个事实，大多数人说话的时候都会呼吸。“我只关心你赶紧松开我的腿，这样我就能回公共休息室了。我甚至可以跟你做个交易。如果你现在松手，我不会扣分。你只会被关禁闭。”她哼了一声，翻了个白眼，向他表明了她对这个交易的态度。</p><p>        “对不起，马尔福，尽管我很恨你，但是在这种情况下，跟你在一起总比我一个人要好得多。”她微微颤抖着。德拉科想直接甩开她，让她在走廊里听凭萨拉查·斯莱特林的发落，但是他莫名停了下来。</p><p>        他突然想起他第一次经历雷暴天气时，小小的他和妈妈一起躺在床上，他突然能理解韦斯莱觉得这有多么可怕了。<em>毕竟，</em>他想，低头看了看她蜷缩在他腿边的娇小身体，<em>她比我五岁时大不了多少。</em>这可能有点夸张，但是在他心里，她的弱小让他想起了自己，他不能将她扔在走廊里。那对他自己太残忍了，德拉科·马尔福可是很自恋的。</p><p>        “好吧，你这样挂在我的腿上，我可没法走路，”他恼火地说。“起来。”他等了一会儿，她才不再像女妖那样紧紧抓着他的腿，他对她伸出一只手，她露出了疑惑的神情。</p><p>        “什么？”她呆呆地问，德拉科心中火起，不耐烦地翻了个白眼。<em>愚蠢的韦斯莱，愚蠢的小矮人，愚蠢（但绝妙）的胸部……</em></p><p>        “起来。”他又说道，将手伸到她的腋下，把她提了起来。她发出了尖叫，但这次不是因为暴风雨，而是因为他突然的动作。“我要把你送到你的塔楼，你可以和你可爱的永远不死的男孩在一起。”他的友善举动显然使她迷惑不解，但是，她突然拼命地抓着他的胳膊。他等着她恢复理智，好拽着她离开。</p><p>        “可是……”她结结巴巴地说，松开他的胳膊，站在原地一动不动。“我不上去。”她小声说，好像去城堡的其他地方就跟去阿兹卡班一样。德拉科深吸了一口气，忍住了想掐死她的冲动。他立刻转身抓住她的手，拽着她向前走去。</p><p>        “听着，我们只是去你漂亮的红塔，然后我就可以睡觉了。明白了吗？”她又停了下来，他再次拽着她的胳膊，她才往前走。</p><p>        “停下！”她恼火地说，但是，最终使他停下脚步的是她声音里的恐惧。他回头疑惑地看着她，他的魔杖垂了下来，让他的脸隐藏在阴影中。</p><p>        “我不能上去。”金妮又小声说，她的声音有些嘶哑。她恳求地望着他；他不能让她上楼，这一路上全是窗户，她可能会看到闪电。她打了个寒噤，这时，雷声再次响彻走廊，她陷入了彻底的恐慌。幸好马尔福上前一步，搂住她的腰，她紧紧地抓住他，才没有摔倒。</p><p>        “闪电，”她绝望地想让他明白。“我上去就能看到它。我不上去！”她将头埋在他的胸前，感觉到他叹了口气，接着，他的胳膊动了动。当他将她横抱在胸前，转身沿着走廊走向那幅肖像画时，她发出了一声轻叫。</p><p>        她想反对——她知道她应该反对——但是她想不出来反对的理由。她的脑海里只有两个选择：在斯莱特林的公共休息室外，心怀恐惧地等待暴风雨结束；或者紧跟着马尔福，他带她去哪，她就去哪。不祥的雷声仍然令画像振动，她几乎立刻做出了决定。</p><p>        “快点！”她贴着他的衬衫催促道。她听见他好像轻轻哼了一声，不过她认为马尔福绝对不会发出哼声，所以那一定是她的幻觉。</p><p>        “等一下，韦斯莱，你可不轻。”他夸张地说。金妮翻了个白眼，但是什么也没说，他笨拙地抱着她，试图把魔杖抽出来。她终于等得不耐烦了——雷声撼动城堡时，他不得不两次停下来，以确保她不会掉下去——她从他怀里挣脱出来，抱起胳膊，露出专横的表情。</p><p>        “现在快点。”她命令道。他看她的眼神只能被形容为羞怯，如果马尔福会露出这种软绵绵的表情的话。</p><p>        “我想我让你神魂颠倒得太早了<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>。”他笑着说道。他的语气使她狂跳的心脏暂时放松下来，让她忘记了这场暴风雨。</p><p>        不过，下一波雷声袭来时，她几乎是跳进了他的怀里，他耐心地等待雷声结束，让她能再次稳稳地站在地上。</p><p>        “别听。”他警告道，然后挥动魔杖，念了一句咒语。她不知道他对她施了什么魔咒，但是，他接下来说出的话混乱不清，她猜他那样做，是为了不让她知道进入公共休息室的口令。他对着说话的那堵墙隆隆作响地打开，露出了一条宽敞的通道，与格兰芬多只能爬进去的那个小洞口截然相反。</p><p>        她不禁觉得有点被骗了。<em>我是说，如果做斯莱特林意味着不用手脚并用地爬进公共休息室，也许当蛇还是有点好处的</em>，金妮暗自想道。马尔福挥动魔杖，又施了一道咒语，现在，她能清楚地听到他说话了。她也能听到威胁的隆隆雷声，她尖叫着冲向离她最近的最安全的东西。</p><p>        也就是马尔福。</p><p>        她的体重压得他摇摇欲坠，他低声咒骂着，金妮紧紧地抱着他，希望雷声赶快消失。像这样紧紧抱着别人，感觉稍微好一点，但她仍然能听到雷声。至少她看不见闪电，因为闪电和雷声的组合通常更加糟糕。</p><p>        “拜托，韦斯莱，我需要呼吸。”他要喘不过气来了。等她听不到雷声后，才真正松开了手。他瞪着她，现在轮到她露出有些羞怯的表情了。</p><p>        “对不起？”她犹豫地问，并对他微微笑了笑，想赢得他的好感。她不知道这有没有用，尤其是她肯定她的笑容更像是在做鬼脸。</p><p>        “庆幸我没有当即扔下你吧。”他威胁道，走进了公共休息室。里面的装饰没有让金妮很惊讶；毕竟，它只不过是一个更华丽、更宽敞、更时髦版本的格兰芬多公共休息室，颜色也变成了绿色、黑色和银色。</p><p>        他走向右边的走廊，她知道那里通往男学生会主席的房间，并短暂地思考了一下她到底在做什么。当然，他是可以陪她度过这场暴风雨的人，但是……德拉科·马尔福？他是食死徒的儿子，传言说他也是食死徒，还是她家的死敌。这与她的信念背道而驰。</p><p>        虽然他那么说，却并没有把她扔在肖像画旁，而是把她带进了他的房间。她只是有点紧张；在此之前，她只跟信任的朋友或哥哥们在这种情况下相处过。</p><p>        但是，另一阵雷声如同一辆着了魔的霍格沃茨特快列车，轰隆隆地穿过城堡时，她更紧地抱住温暖结实的马尔福，发现自己所有的疑虑都消失了。</p><p>        而德拉科快难以维持他在韦斯莱心中的高尚形象了。他把她比作一个五岁小孩，真是大错特错；她差远了，她那温暖的曲线慷慨地紧贴他的躯干时，这一点尤为明显。这种情况完全不对劲的念头——她是韦斯莱这一事实已经不是他的关注点了——已经被取而代之，变成了需要继续紧紧抱着她的享乐主义需要。他不信任自己的嘴巴，所以他没有说话。</p><p>        为了摆脱她让他陷入的恍惚状态，雷声刚一结束，德拉科就毫不客气地把她扔到了他的床上。他拖着脚步走向衣柜，拿出睡衣。管她韦斯莱怎么样，他都不打算不睡觉。</p><p>        他几乎把她扔到床上时，金妮一时之间愣住了，但她很快回过了神。马尔福的房间很大，不过她看不太清楚，因为房间里很黑，惟一的光线来自他的魔杖尖端。他将它咬在嘴里，正在抽屉里翻找，金妮觉得自己被忽视了。他把她带到这里，只是为了私下而不是在走廊里嘲笑她吗？</p><p>        她短暂地考虑过起身离开，但雷声打消了她的念头。在他的房间里，雷声没那么响了，可是马尔福在房间对面，离她大约二十英尺远，她还是一样害怕。她被马尔福抱住所抚平的恐惧立刻又回来了，她紧紧抱着膝盖，呜咽起来。</p><p>        她能感觉到她睁大了眼睛；雷声没有停止。相反，它接连不断地响起，几乎连成了一片。她尖叫着扑向他的床头，抓起一只枕头。她将它紧紧抱在胸前，试图不让恐惧彻底将自己淹没。</p><p>        德拉科根据持续的雷声断定，暴风雨已经达到了顶峰。她心烦意乱的时候，他已经脱掉校服，正系上丝绸睡裤的带子。但是听到床上的声音时，他停了下来，慢慢地抬起头，轻轻咬紧了嘴里的魔杖。</p><p>        在他房间里的阴影中，她是一个小小的象牙色人影，在床头紧紧抱着一只枕头。她看上去那么……脆弱，这牵动了德拉科的心，使他想把心脏从胸膛里揪出来，只为了让这种奇怪的感觉停止。他不习惯对一个女孩有这种感觉，尤其是一个韦斯莱。</p><p>        好吧，也许有那么一两次，他觉得他的可爱娇小的女性亲戚看起来很脆弱，但不是与他同龄的女孩。他对女孩们的感觉远远不同与此。他对她也有对女孩子的感觉，没错，但是他将这事抛到一边，转而惊叹于她的易碎。</p><p>        德拉科又一次怀疑他的神志了。首先，他把一个韦斯莱带进了斯莱特林公共休息室和他的私人房间。其次，他把这个韦斯莱抱进了房间。第三，他对一个韦斯莱产生了下流想法。他相信马尔福的祖先们肯定要从坟墓里爬起来了。</p><p>        他床上的那团象牙色又发出了一声呜咽。他没反应过来自己在干什么，就冲向那张大床，朝她爬了过去。去他的刻薄。去他的斯莱特林。去他的做一个马尔福。没有一个人，即使是韦斯莱，应该如此害怕什么东西，却没有人帮助他们。</p><p>        在那一瞬间，他回想起了他五岁时哭哭啼啼爬过妈妈的腿，扑到她的身上。他走向她时，他的魔杖掉到了地上，魔杖尖端仍然亮着。</p><p>        “嘘。”他借着魔杖微弱的光线，轻轻将枕头从她手中拽出来。她为这只枕头所作出的反抗比他想象中要激烈得多；他敢肯定，在闪电之中，他听到了布料撕裂的声音。不过，他刚把枕头从她手中拽出来，她就伸开双臂朝他扑了过来，发出一种疑似呜咽的声音。</p><p>        当她的脸碰到他赤裸的胸膛时，她愣住了，这给了他时间注意到她在哭，或者流了很多口水，接着，另一个炸雷让她更紧地抱住了他，仿佛她要钻进他的身体里。</p><p>        德拉科努力回忆着他妈妈做过什么来减轻他的恐惧，尽量不去想这个女性韦斯莱正紧紧地抱着他。幸好她紧贴在他胸前比较高的位置，所以她的某个部位不会碰到他的某个部位——很高兴她在这里的那个部位。</p><p>        他想起妈妈曾给他唱过一首摇篮曲，他皱着眉头，调整着抱她的姿势。他没有多想，就若有所思地把嘴唇贴在她的脑袋上，专注地回想那首摇篮曲的歌词。</p><p>        当他意识到自己在做什么时，他像癫痫发作一样猛地抬起了头，他真希望能腾出手来打自己一巴掌。亲爱的喀耳刻，她对他做了什么？也许是因为她看上去那么娇小柔弱，但是这唤起了他陌生的保护本能，他肯定这是前所未有的。</p><p><em>        摇篮曲，</em>他坚定地命令自己。<em>想想摇篮曲。</em>他记得曲子很短，尽管他不太记得是什么内容了。有那么一瞬间，他突然觉得厌恶——对他自己，对他怀里的韦斯莱——一想到唱歌，他露出了讥笑。</p><p>        但是，她又呜咽起来，面对她的恐惧，他的决心就消失了。</p><p>        雷声仍然隆隆作响，小韦斯莱的泪水顺着他的胸膛滑落下来，德拉科开始低声唱起了那首歌。</p><p>        “Nonnë nonnë nonna uè nunnarella<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>，”金妮头顶上方一个温柔的声音传进了她的耳朵。她突然停止了哭泣。那是……马尔福在唱歌？</p><p>        “E o lupe s'ha magnate la pucurella，”他继续唱着。金妮忍不住猜想，他是从哪学会这首小摇篮曲的。她不像他那样接受过文化教育，所以她猜不出这种语言的具体来源。它很美妙，那种语言流畅地滑过他的舌尖，像香浓的巧克力一样涌进了她的耳朵。</p><p>        一阵隆隆的雷声提醒她，她待在马尔福的房间里不是为了听他唱歌的，她呜咽了起来。他用一只手捧住她的头，让她可以将脸埋在他的颈窝里。</p><p>        “E pucurella mi comme faciva。”他低声唱道。她紧紧抱着他，能清楚地感觉到歌词从他的胸膛传上喉咙，最后从嘴唇之间涌出来。</p><p>        他在分散她的注意力。她想为此感到恼火，因为她不应该那么容易被马尔福唱歌这种奇怪的事情分心，但是她没有。也许分心不是恰当的词；她的大脑似乎察觉到她的不安，冒出了一大堆堕落的字眼，全都来自于她与这个浅色头发的斯莱特林过于贴近而滚烫的核心区域。</p><p><em>        这是不对的，</em>她尽职尽责地告诉自己。<em>如果你是格兰芬多，就应该放开他，偷走他的魔杖，击昏他，然后羞愧地自杀。</em></p><p>        但是不知怎么回事，即使处于雷声之中，她也觉得在马尔福的怀抱里十分舒服。</p><p>        “I quanno mmocc'a a lupe nonna nonna to le veriva。”他轻声唱完了这首歌，房间里十分安静。雷声的消退使金妮松了口气，她微微松开了马尔福。</p><p>        “你什么时候开始唱歌了？”她问，好奇取代了恐惧。她没有想到斯莱特林王子会是那种唱外国摇篮曲的人。马尔福咳嗽了一声，似乎想掩饰自己的尴尬。</p><p>        “每当我害怕的时候，我妈妈就会给我唱这首歌，”他承认。她点了点头，仿佛在一个黑魔法纯血家庭中，这种事是完全可以接受的。“但别告诉任何人，否则我保证你会看到你的胰腺被勺子从身体里掏出来。”他立刻粗声粗气地补充道，好像他刚刚意识到，他的斯莱特林大坏蛋形象已经毁于一旦。她厌恶地皱起了鼻子（呕，她的胰腺？那东西恶心死了），尽管想到恶心的画面，她的嘴角还是浮现出一丝笑意。</p><p>        “别担心。我会替你保守秘密的。”她坏笑着保证道。突然的雷声使她僵住了，但是，这次雷声不像之前持续得那么久，她很快就放松了。她不知道这是否与马尔福的手正在抚摸她有关系，一只伸进她的头发里，另一只微微探进她的上衣，落在她的臀部，但她不愿多想。</p><p>        她不顾脸上的红晕，决定继续。</p><p>        “那是什么意思？”她能感觉到他耸了耸肩。</p><p>        “不知道。当我问我妈妈的时候，她说与羊羔有关。”他心不在焉地答道。金妮点了点头。羊羔是适合摇篮曲的主题。她还以为马尔福会给她唱砍掉脑袋的小猫或者动物吃动物的歌曲呢。</p><p>        “你叫什么名字？”马尔福问，把她吓了一跳。</p><p>        “吉妮维娅，”她立刻回答，脸又红了。“不过除了我的穆丽尔姨婆以外，没人这样叫我。大家都叫我金妮。”他哼了一声。</p><p>        “金妮？多么普通的名字。”他嘲笑道，她被激怒了。</p><p>        “不是所有人都能用百头巨蜥蜴来命名的<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>。”她生气地反驳道。她的回应换来了震惊的沉默。金妮回想着她刚刚说的话，涨红了脸。“我喜欢天文学。”她含糊地解释道。马尔福笑了起来。</p><p>        听到他的笑声，金妮有些惊叹，她立刻认为他应该多笑。当然，她将这一妄想抛到脑后，决定去思考更重要的事情，比如他们现在的处境。</p><p>        她不得不等待一阵响雷结束。远处的雷声使她的肌肉恐惧地绷紧，脑袋昏昏沉沉的。</p><p>        她永远不会想到他是那种会安慰人的类型。</p><p>        她尤其没想到，他是那种唱外国摇篮曲来安慰她的人。这很奇怪，几乎不太正常，但金妮有一种奇怪的感觉，如果别人试图做这件事，比如塞巴斯蒂安，结果肯定不一样。他皮肤白皙，头发微微泛着光，她很容易就能把他想象成被派来保护她的守护天使。</p><p>        “我希望你知道，我一般不会捡走迷路的韦斯莱。”他严厉地警告她。她讽刺地想，<em>然后他就会做出这种事，彻底粉碎我可爱的幻想，向我证明他绝对不是什么天使。</em>她又看了一眼他的头发，立刻改变了主意。<em>好吧，不是一个好天使……</em></p><p>        “好吧，我希望你知道，我通常不允许陌生的马尔福把我捡走。”她一本正经地回答，感觉到他打了个哆嗦。</p><p>        “太好了。我无法想象我爸爸把你抱起来转圈……”这件事的恐怖程度使他沉默下来，严厉的卢修斯·马尔福抱起一个娇小的红发女孩转圈，这幅荒唐的画面让金妮咯咯笑了起来。在金妮的脑海里，她夸大了衣着：她穿着两块破布，浑身是泥，而冷冰冰的马尔福则全身雪白，戴着一顶王冠。</p><p>        这是有点离谱，但是在这种情况下，金妮多少会包涵自己一些。</p><p>        “我觉得它结束了。”她试探地说，希望不会被证明是错的。雷声残忍地响起，好像在说“我还在，你这个笨蛋”，她发出一声尖叫，被马尔福紧紧抱在怀里，努力不去想雷声，或者马尔福让她产生的奇怪想法。</p><p>        “显然没有。”马尔福笑着低声说。</p><p>        “你看，马尔福。据我的经验所知，余波可能会持续几个小时。”金妮说，尽量将注意力集中在说话上，而不是去想她的用词，或者与它们有关的任何事情。她能感觉到马尔福动了动，想听清楚她说的话，光滑的皮肤摩擦着她，她不得不克制住迫使她屈服的少女的战栗。</p><p>        “你可以留下。”他粗声说道，将脸转向一边。“但只是这一次。”金妮认真地点了点头。</p><p>        “当然。我的意思是，我可不想养成跟马尔福睡觉的习惯。”她若无其事地说，尽量不去理会心中的悸动。当她意识到她话中的含义时，她的脸变成了深红色。</p><p>        德拉科得意地笑了笑。</p><p>        “好吧，如果我们现在要睡在一起，吉妮维娅，你可以叫我德拉科。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>「完」</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> 德拉科语义双关，也有把金妮抱起来的意思。</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> 原注，意大利语摇篮曲的英文翻译：Rock rock rock-a-bye, lightly rock-a-bye/the wolf has eaten the little lamb/and little lamb, how did you manage/when you found yourself in the wolf's mouth?</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> 原注，根据希腊神话，德拉科的星座是一只名叫拉顿的百头龙，赫拉克勒斯在他的第十一个任务中使拉顿睡着，被赫拉放在到了天上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>